


Happiest New Year

by blindbysunrise



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Cunnilingus, Current age noodle and ace don’t panic, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Himbo Ace Copular, New Years, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, also I know there’s a 7 year age gap but she’s literally 30 eat my entire ass, no sex but he eats her out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindbysunrise/pseuds/blindbysunrise
Summary: “,,u-uh..Ace?” She asked, only shuddering and biting her lip when he circled his finger roughly over her covered clit, that thing that he knows makes her into a squirter.. she realized what was happening and grew a little grin“..what if I could make you cum right when the ball drops?” He said suddenlyOr, Ace makes Noodle cum on the New Years ball drop
Relationships: Ace Copular/Noodle
Kudos: 5





	Happiest New Year

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey this is my first fic which also happens to be a controversial ship, so, 
> 
> Disclaimer that Noodle is and Ace are their  
> canon ages, everything’s consensual, and ace is soft

New Years was a night that usually consisted of the band all getting crazy and drunk at home, maybe order a stripper and pizza, then all at once everyone passes out to wake up with a hangover.

This year was different. Noodle and Ace would be having their first New Years as a couple, and therefore, the band decided their girl should go and have her own fun.

So she opted for staying at Ace’s place for the weekend, excited for seeing the tall man, alone, where they wouldn’t be interrupted. She truly loved her fathers but if she had to stop riding Ace’s dick because Murdoc needed help taking the trash out, one more time, she was gonna go insane. 

The night was cozy and lovely, they’d spent the whole day decorating and making New Years dinner together. After dinner, the evening turns to late night. Noodle found Ace continuously checking his time on his phone, and eventually, he finally said something. “God, midnights takin’ foreva to come up, my eyes are droopin’” he said sweetly, and she knew he would stay up with her for the ball drop, his favorite part of the whole celebration. 

She smiled scooting up next to him and grinned when he instinctively wrapped his long arms around her, bringing her to his chest. “We can always do something to pass time? I brought that card against humanity you like,” she offered, but he shrugged a little “I was thinkin’ another joint, we’ll snuggle up on the couch and wait for the ball.” He smiled down at her and she swore she fell in-love more every-time he looked at her. 

“Sounds lovely, baby,” she purred against the white tank top, and it was innocent. She watched Ace’s immaculate fingers roll them a joint; she could never do it like he did. He proudly presented the little roll and lit it for her. 

As the minutes carried on, suddenly, there was a change in the innocent tension.

All because ace had glanced down while they cuddled, and spotted the strawberry printed panties hugging the plush prize underneath. He tried to ignore it since they were having a good time but,, what was he supposed to do seeing the lines of definition and just the smallest bit of the fabric not completely covering the mound there.. it sent his brain into a teenage-hormonal frenzy. Before he was really having a conscious thought, he was snaking his hand down her body.

Not that she took notice, ace was very sweet and hands on sometimes. But she took notice when he drug a finger through her clothed folds, she looked up with confusion “,,u-uh..Ace?” She asked, only shuddering and biting her lip when he circled his finger roughly over her covered clit, that thing that he knows makes her into a squirter.. she realized what was happening and grew a little grin 

“..what if I could make you cum right when the ball drops?” He said suddenly, loving the way her hips immediately rode the pattern he was rubbing her with “I..I would be..mh..i-impressed,, oh!,” she moaned softly when he tugged her panties up till they pressed against her sensitive nub and left her twitching 

Before she knew it, she was peeling the pink undies off and tossing them to the ground while he tugged her hips to his face, she bit her lip at his eagerness and tugged his hair back a little “be nice.” She sternly said and he went red, pressing a gentle kiss to her clit then dragging his long tongue from bottom to the top “Yes, ma’am~” he moaned softly 

She wondered how after all these years, she could still make him submissive in a second. She decided to leave the questions for later as he licked into her skillfully, grinning like an evil snake between her pale thighs when she emitted the most beautiful moans, and aces favorite,  praises

“F-fuck, ace, y-you’re doing so good,”

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, I-I’m almost there!”

“I-I fucking love your- your tongue, oh god-“ 

All the sobbing sounds were pouring from her throat right into Ace’s consciousness, burning them into his brain to have for later when she was absent. The noises only pushed Ace further and he freed up his hand brandishing freshly clipped nails this time, a lesson learned after their first ever ‘encounter’ did not go so well with Ace’s bass nails.

“I’m gonna take car’a ya, babygirl~” he grinned and before she even processed what he said, he was sliding two long fingers into her tight pussy 

“3!” The tv called in the background, his fingers curling up, up, up,

“2!”

And with a few hard grinds of his fingers in the spot,

“1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!” 

The tv called, and was drowned out by Noodle’s shrill scream as her orgasm followed in sync of the ball drop. Ace’s face was then soaked with the small girls fluids which only made him more enthusiastic about his achievement 

Like the tension in the room, the tv went back to the regular programming while ace removed himself from her and immediately high-fived the worn-out girl, not minding his own sticky hands “WE DID IT! “ Ace almost shouted, suddenly reminding her what the mans idea had been in the beginning “Y’ came with the ball!!! You jus came in 2018 AND 2019!” the tall man said proudly as she was busy rolling around on the couch bursting into laughter “you hush up and get me a towel!” She giggled as she kissed his face and sent him off to get her a tissue. Only then she realized how MUCH she loved this dumbass.


End file.
